


Colliding stars

by Davina12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love Triangles, Slytherin Lily Luna Potter, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davina12/pseuds/Davina12
Summary: Lily Luna Potter always searched for her one true love. But sometimes love is as poisonous as the deadliest potion. A lesson that she will learn as she falls in love with the two dashing Malfoys. And when the time will come how will she choose between father and son? Will she break Scorpius or Draco’s heart? Or at in the end her own heart will shatter?
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 1





	Colliding stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I want to make this clear so it will be no misunderstanding: there will be no romance between adult Draco Malfoy and a minor Lily Luna Potter. The romance will bloom eventually when Lily will be older but still there will be an age gap. Also sorry for any grammatical errors but English is not my native language. So i hope you will enjoy this story!

When Lily Luna Potter was a little girl, she always dreamed about her one true love. To be honest she didn’t fully understand what true love meant, but she thought that for a person to be your one true love that person must really love you. Six years old Lily knew that her father loved her very much and always brought her candies. So, in her naïve little mind the boy that was destined to be her one true love , was the one that would bring her lots and lots of candies..  
Growing up her brothers used to tease her relentlessly about this. One-time Albus told her that she will marry the trolley witch of Hogwarts express because she will definitely give her sweets. Lilly had burst into tears and left the room. The teasing never fully stopped and Lily promised herself to never eat sweets again, not even at birthday parties. And as the years passed by and her father stopped bringing her sweets and left the house for good, she never regretted that decision. Little did she knew that when she would be a first-year student at Hogwarts she would break that promise to herself for a boy. The twist is that unfortunately that boy will not be her one true love. Because sometimes your one true love doesn’t bring you sweets but poison. 


End file.
